


you should take it as a compliment

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Five times Sara says something to ruin the moment, and the one time she manages to keep her mouth shut.





	you should take it as a compliment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteknightswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknightswan/gifts).



> for zoe who joked about this with me on twitter on beebo day, and i finally made it happen

1

Somehow yelling at each other about whose fault it was that the anachronism got away led to kissing, and well, Sara wasn’t about to complain. Not when it was Ava that she was kissing. The very person she had been thinking about kissing since the first time they fought each other. 

Ava’s good at kissing.

She’s rough in just the way Sara likes, aggressively pushing her up against the bookshelves in her office. Something’s sharp and digging into her back, but Sara doesn’t mind, not when she has much more interesting things to be focused on.

Like Ava’s hands on her hips. 

Like Ava’s lips moving against hers.

Like Ava’s clothes that Sara needs off of her as soon as possible.

She moves her hands from where they had been holding tight to Ava’s lapels to keep her close to her and instead works at pushing her suit jacket off of her shoulder. Ava lets go of her hips to aid in this, letting in shrug off of her with ease. Next comes her shoulder holster, which Sara has to admit finding  _ that  _ underneath her suit jacket had made Sara even more eager for this. 

They break apart briefly so that Ava can undo the buttons on her blouse, while Sara pulls her sweater over her head, leaving her standing there in just her bra and jeans.

Sara knows it’s a good look, though the sight of Ava, with her shirt only half undone, her eyes sweeping over Sara’s body, makes it very clear that it’s a well appreciated look.

“God, for someone so annoying-”

“You like it, don’t lie.”

“You’re infuriating,” Ava says, but there’s a little smile on the edge of her lips, “Always messing things up-”

“Uh, you’re the one who kissed me while the world was ending so-”

“It’s still ending,” Ava says, a smart reply to shut her up, before she pauses fully, fingers stilling on the last button of her top before, speaking suddenly with a much more serious tone, “Oh fuck, the world’s still ending.” 

“I mean, that’s what we were fighting about in the first place,” Sara points out, “You know, when you attacked me with you mouth.” 

She adds a wink at the end as if that will convince Ava to undo that final button, but Sara knows better, and despite the fact that she is very horny and very much in need of some sort of release, she can tell exactly what the look on Ava’s face means.

Gone is the heat of the moment, replaced by the serious Time Agent look. 

“We need to save your team.” 

“They’ve already beem waiting two hours, what’s another ten minutes?”

“You get worse by the second, has anyone ever told you that” Ava tells her, buttoning her shirt back up now, with more speed that she had had while unbuttoning it. Which hardly seems fair, in Sara’s opinion. “I’m putting back on my shirt, because unlike you, I actually want to fix time.”

“That was a low bow,” Sara says, “And to be clear, I was going to save the team, after I ate you out, but  _ apparently  _ you’d rather save the world than have sex with me, Sara Lance, the best person to have sex with.” 

“Yes, I actually would prefer to save the world. That’s my job.” 

  
  


2

They’re probably going to freeze to death.

Which feels about as good a time as any to - 

“No.”

“I didn’t even say it yet,” Sara says with a pout. 

She digs the toe of her boot into Ava’s thigh purposely, they’re sitting face to face, close cramped quarters in the containment pod that’s been currently buried under an avalanche of snow as they wait for someone to pick up on their beacon. 

It’s not a very comfortable space, meant for one person to be locked away momentarily, and with Ava and her long legs stuck in here with Sara it’s certainly a tight squeeze.

Not that Sara would mind the squeeze, if only Ava would just let Sara sit on her lap and generate them some much needed body heat. 

“Sara-”

“We should have sex to warm ourselves up.”

“Well, there you go, you said it,” Ava gestures at her, as if she’s proving some point that Sara only half gets, “The answer is still no.” 

“But body heat?”

“Getting naked won’t make us warmer.” 

“It’s what happens  _ after  _ we’re naked, Aves.”

“I’d rather freeze to death.”

  
  


3

This isn’t a booty call, because a booty call would involve Sara actually getting some and not just her sitting on the edge of Ava’s desk in a dress that was purposely too short. A dress that she knows has been capturing Ava’s attention for the better part of the hour, despite the fact that she was pretending to do paperwork, and insisting that she couldn’t take a break until this was finished.

It was Time Bureau protocol to fill out a report immediately following an incident.

And apparently Ava was nothing if not a stickler for protocol. 

Not that Sara was really surprised, she just had expected to have taken this dress off by now and have been bent over Ava’s desk.

A thought that had been in the back of her mind since she first came to visit Ava in her office, and now that they had  _ almost  _ hooked up before, Sara didn’t see why that fantasy couldn’t finally come to life. 

There’s a sort of  _ whoosh  _ noise from the tablet in Ava’s hand, and when she finally looks up to meet Sara’s eyes there’s a tired but pleased look on her face. 

“There we go.” 

“Little Miss Time Bureau is finally finished her big bad report.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not,” Sara asks, “It’s cute.”

What’s really cute is the look Ava gets when she hears it, the same face she makes whenever Sara calls her  _ Aves _ , disgruntled but fond. It’s cute, and she wants to kiss the little scrunch of her forehead.

“It’s demeaning.”

“I mean it as a compliment.” 

Ava’s face says that she very much doubts that but she puts the tablet down, and moves around the room to lock the door to her office.

_ Finally _ . 

Though a part of her can’t let it slide without one more little jab, after all, she had plenty of time to think up ways to tease Ava while she was waiting and well, “You sure having sex in your office isn’t against Time Bureau protocol?”

It’s a joke.

It’s meant to be a joke.

It’s said in a teasing tone, but Ava honestly stops to consider it, and that’s when Sara knows she’s fucked.

“No, Aves, come on.”

“You’re right though it is, we really shouldn’t do this here.” 

“I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me,” Sara insists, “And I’ve died before so this is a legit concern.” 

“I actually should be following up on that paperwork, I delegated some of it to Gary, and you know how he can be.” 

“I’m dying, Ava, dying.”

  
  


4

They settle on Ava’s apartment this time, deciding to put off the celebratory sex until the mission is done and the paperwork is filed and there’s no reason  _ not  _ to. Something that Sara had been quick to point out as she’d tugged Ava into the apartment the second she had unlocked the door. 

There had been a question on Ava’s lips about how she already knew the address to her place, but it hadn’t been worth asking, and Sara had kissed her before she’d had the chance too. 

At least here she hoped Ava would be more at easy than how she always was on the Waverider, and well… There was no team to distract them or interrupt them. 

It was dark in Ava’s apartment, Sara not knowing where the light switch is, and not carrying in her need to get Ava naked and on the nearest flat surface as soon as possible. 

Something which proves to be difficult, when something very clearly not Ava brushes up against her leg and Sara jerks backwards to avoid it, crashing into the table behind her. There’s the sound of something shattering, and that’s about as far from romantic as things can be.

In the light coming in Sara’s window, she’s pretty certain that it’s a vase that she’s knocked over, now shattered on the ground. .

“Fuck.” 

“I’ll get the lights,” Ava says, pulling away from her to head with a purpose to the wall, flicking them and filling the room with light. 

She was right about the vase, there’s glass on the floor, and a fluffy white cat that Ava carefully picks up, making a small tutting noise at the creature. 

“It’s okay, kitty, she talks to me like that too,” Sara says.

“This is Rey,” Ava says, turning to look at Sara, “Rey, this is that awful mess Sara that keeps ruining time and making my job more difficult.”

“You know when I said I wanted to see your pussy, I didn’t mean like this. ”

Ava tries to ignore her, cooing to the cat, “See what I men?”

“I’m just saying.”

There’s color rising up on Ava’s cheeks, even if there’s nobody around to see it. Color that Sara wants to see how far it spread, it’s already going down the line of Ava’s shirt collar (her top button undone as usual), and she can’t help but wonder if it spread down her chest, to those breast that Sara has been wanting so badly to feel. 

Though  _ that  _ at least seems to be put on hold for the moment. 

“I am sorry about the vase.”

“I’ll get a dust pan,” Ava says promptly turning to do that, and Sara carefully avoiding the glass follows her into the kitchen.

“And then we can pick up where we left off?”

Ava seems to consider that for a moment, “Maybe.”

  
  


5

“Sometimes I really hate you,” Ava says, though her body betrays her words, pressing up against Sara, already taking her apart faster than Sara’s used to.

“You love me,” Sara insists.

They’ve got a limited amount of time before they have to go back out and join the team, and Sara’s needed this for far too long. 

Which was why she had pulled Ava into the one bathroom on the Waverider with her, locking the door, and pulling off her top all in one fluid motion.

Thankfully Ava had seemed to get the idea quick enough, setting to work undressing her, and kissing her as she does so. Sara moans into the kiss, though that might also have something to do with the way Ava is pinching her nipple just right. 

When she pulls back from the kiss, she struggles to catch her breath.

Ava’s still fully dressed, and beautiful, and close enough to touch.

Sara very much wants to touch her.

“God, you’re so hot,” Ava says, as she works down Sara’s pants, thrusting two fingers inside of her a moment later, and Sara thinks she could come on just that. She’s been so desperate to get anything that even just this is almost too much for handle. 

She blames that for the words that slip out of her mouth, “Big mood.” 

Ava’s stand still in her, which is not fair at all, Sara’s thrusting herself down on her hand impatiently. 

“What does that mean?” 

“It’s ah - ah, something Nate says - it’s not important, Aves, I need you to fuck me.” 

“Something Nate says?”

“Babe, please, we don’t have time to talk about your lack of understanding of pop culture.”

It’s not meant to come off as an insult.

Or well, it is, but a teasing one.

Though that doesn’t work when she sees Ava’s lips pitch down into a frown, and her brow furrows in that look of concentration that is normal adorable.

Normally.

Not when Sara is practically naked leaning against the bathroom sink, and Ava is pulling away from her. 

“Gideon, can you tell me what  _ big mood  _ means.”

“Gideon, don’t, I’m trying to get Ava to fuck me,” Sara groans up at the ceiling. 

It feels like the highest level of betrayal when her AI says, “I don’t want get involved in whatever you and Agent Sharpe have going on, Captain Lance.” 

“See!”

“That seems hardly fair.”

Sara, huffs. 

_ This  _ seemed hardly fair.

“At least, I didn’t dab on it.”

  
  


+1 

“Don’t talk,” Ava says in between kissing her, and Sara’s not even sure how she could be expected to remember how to talk.

Not when she’s finally got Ava here, on her bunk, topless, kissing her, touching her, and  _ this  _ is what Sara has been waiting to happen for the last few weeks. 

For what seems like far too long. 

Still, Sara can’t help but break the next kiss to ask, “Why not?” 

Ava looks down at her with a look that seems to imply that it should be obvious. 

Which, okay, seeing as how their last few attempts to make it to this point hadn’t gone so well, Sara could see where she was coming from. 

“You’re a lot nicer when your lips are otherwise occupied.” 

“Hey-” Sara squeaks, but the rest of that sentence is cut off by the press of Ava’s lips upon her. 

Kissing her just the way that she liked to be kissed. 

Touching her just the way she liked to be touched. 

Sara silently decides, for once, not to argue with that.

  
  



End file.
